


Sleepwalker

by L122ytorch



Category: Smallville
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L122ytorch/pseuds/L122ytorch
Summary: Clark Kent wakes up in the middle of the road with Lex standing over him.





	Sleepwalker

The reign of frustration, confusion and misery was not subsiding for Clark. He wasn't acting like himself and his friends and parents were beginning to notice the perpetual cloud of gloom hovering over his broad shoulders.

There was one interesting development since his conversation with Lex though...nearly every night Clark would go to sleep and have dreams about his suave billionaire friend. At first the dreams were benign, and then more touching took place between dream Clark and Lex. The next night, he had kissed dream Lex...and things only progressed from there. 

During the day Clark struggled to focus, instead going over every instant of when he'd spent time with Lex. The older man was eccentric, passionate, he stood a bit close, his gaze tended to linger on Clark's eyes and lips. What did it mean? Did Lex like him? 

"Yo! Zombie Clark!" Pete nearly yelled exasperated. Clark snapped back to reality, realizing that he had bumped into Pete in the cafeteria and made his apple roll right off the tray. "Sorry man, you can have mine," Clark offered apologetically. Apologetic was a huge theme in Clark's life and even that made him think of Lex. Luthor was never a bumbling fool...everything he did, he did with intention and laser like precision. It was another disparity that made Clark feel alien and inadequate. 

He hadn't seen Lex since that day in the loft and that was two weeks ago. He wasn't avoiding him per se, but the recurring sex dreams made the prospect of seeing him a bit... awkward. 

"What the hell is wrong with you Clark?" Pete pushed as the pair sat down. 

"I don't know," Kent lied. 

"You need to get your head right. Whatever version of you this is, I hate it," Pete shoved half his sandwich in his mouth.

"I hate it too," Clark whispered, taking a sip of his soda.

"You know what's worse than zombie Clark?" Pete continued. "The fact that you're hiding things from me." 

Clark's face grew hot and alarm rose in his chest. Pete knew Clark's secret, but the reaction to hearing those words still made his hair stand on end. 

"I..." Clark sputtered, searching his brain frantically for an answer that would be suitable and failing. It's not like he could tell Pete that he'd only ever had two erections in his life, that he was having a serious sexual crisis, that he was dreaming of Lex Luthor on a nightly basis. "I don't want to hide anything from you Pete," he whispered, leaning into his friend's space, "but I'm kind of having a personal crisis."

"What kind of personal crisis?" Pete whispered back.

"A sexual kind." 

"Oh," Pete straightened up and cleared his throat. "Woah man, I'm sorry, I...I didn't consider it was that kind of thing," he ate the rest of his sandwich in a few bites and then paused. "Wait...do you....are you gay or something?" 

"Would it be bad if I was?" 

"Wha?" Pete giggled nervously, "no...no...not at all." 

"I don't know if I am or not," Clark admitted. "All I know is that I'm...different...from other people I think."

"Aw man...it sucks that you're feeling isolated. There are a plenty of people...like that...around, you should talk to some people." 

"In a town this size? Forget it. Within a week my grandma will be calling our house asking if I'm... And the football team? They'd have a field day."

"Yeah, Whitney is a real asshole to you...must be because you've always had an eye on Lana. But I guess that could be a non issue now..."

Pete's expression was ridiculous. He was trying to tread lightly, but was kind of failing, realizing he was failing, and feeling embarrassed about failing. This is exactly what Clark didn't want...to be treated differently. 

Thank God the bell rang...

The day drudged on in the same fashion that the last nine days had, and Clark threw himself into his homework as soon as he got home. 

He was working on some obscure Algebra II problem when the phone rang. It's cutting blare so jarring that Clark jumped and the pen rattled out of his hand. He shook his head and tried to refocus, but he heard his mom's voice interrupt once more.

"Clark...it's for you," she shouted up the stairs. 

With a sigh, he reached for the phone, already knowing who would be on the other end. 

"Hello?" 

"Clark," Lex said.

"Hey Lex...what's up?" 

"Well, you never took me up on the offer to come by the mansion and after how upset you were the other day...I just wanted to call and make sure you were alright?"

"Yeah...yes...I'm fine," Clark lied. 

"I see," Lex sounded dejected.

Clark had to recover this fumbled phone call somehow. 

"I've...I'm...I don't really know where I fit in the world Lex," Clark admitted. "And you always have so much to deal with between your psycho father and the plant, I guess I didn't want to add to your plate." 

"Clark...you're never a burden. Never." 

"I really appreciate that Lex." 

"No problem. What are friends for?" 

Clark smiled. He hadn't considered the fact that he was probably Lex's only friend in all of Smallville and how hard it might have been to feel brushed off by him. Guilt descended upon him like a very familiar blanket. 

"I'm sorry I haven't been around Lex. That'll change, I promise." 

"Good to hear. Well for now I'll let you get back to your homework."

"What are you psychic or something?" Clark answered, looking down at where his work was scattered across the floor. 

"Maybe I am," Lex purred. "Goodnight Clark."

"Goodnight Lex." 

\----

The last two weeks had been torturous for Lex. He hadn't heard a peep from Clark, hadn't seen him in the Talon or at the movies, it was like he was on self appointed house arrest. 

Last time he had seen his younger friend...the way Clark had looked at him for that split second...his eyes full of lust and heat...was enough to fuel Lex's fantasies for the next nine days. Still, he wanted to see Kent, make sure he was alright. He knew that Clark was adept at lying, and was most likely lying still about being okay. 

The thing that made Clark's lies so potent, was that they were always cut with truth. He didn't doubt that Clark was having trouble finding his place in the world, but he guessed that was just the tip of the iceberg. 

Not having a lot of experience with friends, Lex wanted to handle his and Clark's relationship carefully. Still, it hurt his feelings that Clark felt like he couldn't really share what was going on with Lex. Was it because he didn't trust him? Was it because he was a Luthor? And if it wasn't those things, then what the hell was it.

Lex had always felt that Clark lived his daily life wading through lies and carefully constructed truths...but this most recent deceptive behavior was different somehow.

The whole thing felt like a massive puzzle that Lex couldn't figure out and that drove him absolutely nuts. Curiosity was his achilles heel, and knowing himself, he fully expected to fuck up their friendship with his impatience. 

It surprised him every day that this friendship even existed. He became fascinated with Clark because the young man had saved his life, but it went beyond that. Clark was gorgeous, kind hearted, giant but gentle, always going out of his way to save and help others. Lex had never met anyone else like him, and though he had many inclinations to have sexual fantasies about the farm boy, Lex tried very hard...very very hard...to keep those desires at bay. 

That went out the window though...first when Clark turned 17 two months ago...and then two weeks ago...with that look in the barn.

He'd been haunting the edges of Lex's thoughts ever since...

Luckily, he had a multimillion company to run, and his own company to start, so he kept himself buried in work. 

The downside to keeping his brain at 100% all the time was the self induced insomnia that Luthor apparently now suffered from. Each night he'd click his laptop shut and take a seat in front of the fireplace after pouring a hefty glass of brandy. 

He finished his glass, set the crystal down on the table at his feet and laid his head back. Sleep screwed with him like a scorned lover, hanging on the edges of his consciousness, near enough to taste but far enough to elude his grasp. 

Despite gaping yawns, Lex's mind just couldn't let go of consciousness. It was around 2 am when he decided to give up.

The mansion was a maze of marble and hardwood, and although carefully decorated, it was as hollow as a corpse. Perhaps it was once alive. Maybe it used to have a soul when it was in Scotland, and then Lionel Luthor got ahold of it and tore it down to rebuild it here. Lex supposed that it was this uprooting that sucked the heart right out of the place. 

It wasn't hard to leave the mansion in the rearview mirror as Lex sped away in his powder blue Porsche. 

Driving was one of the only things that seemed to relax Lex these days. 

He let narrow black ribbons of road sweep him away from his sleepless night and cold bed. The hum of the engine was soothing and at this hour, he could floor it and fly past the dark Kansas countryside. It was a clear night, the crisp air bent itself around the Porsche's body, and brilliant stars twinkled overhead. 

On quiet nights like this, when even the breeze stood still, and clouds glowed an etherial blue from the moonlight, it almost felt as if all was right in the world...but Lex knew better. 

And he stopped staring at the stars just in time, because there was a lump of something lying in the road. 

Adrenaline slammed into his chest as he rammed his foot on the brake. The time that he had nearly hit Clark on the bridge came rushing back to him. Thank God that the Porsche had superior stopping power, because he stopped just short of hitting whatever was in the road. 

Grateful that he hadn't hit it, but enraged at whatever it was, Lex got out of the car and rushed over to to...

"Clark?" 

Lex could hardly believe it. Was he dreaming? Had he actually fallen asleep in front of the fire?

"Lex," Clark sat up, a dazed look on his face as he swiveled his head and took in the scene. 

"Clark, what the hell are you doing out here?" 

Kent's mouth open and shut but no words came out. 

"Come on, it's freezing," Lex reached out and pulled Clark to his bare feet. "Get in the car."

Clark's mind was spinning, the last thing he remembered was getting into his bed, exhausted after fighting with an essay for an hour. 

"What the hell are you doing out here? I almost hit you Clark. Do you have a thing for destroying Porsches?" 

Clark was wide eyed, clearly disoriented, but gaining his bearings. Lex could practically hear the wheels spinning in his head, trying to come up with some explanation or lie. 

"I'm really sorry Lex...I must have been sleep walking?" The excuse was weak and even Clark knew it.

"You're a bit far away from the farm."

Clark slammed his head against the headrest, pissed that his life was nothing but confusion and chaos.

"I'll take you back to the farm," Lex put the car in gear. 

"No..."

"Well where would you like to go then?" 

"Your...the mansion."

Lex didn't ask why, he just nodded and began to drive. 

The silence between them was welcome and Clark kept his eyes trained out the window at the passing fields. With how fast Lex drove, it wasn't long until they reached the mansion.

"Thanks for letting me stay," Clark offered as Lex ushered him inside. 

"Won't your parents be worried?" Lex tossed the keys on a table with a clunk.

"They're in Metropolis and tomorrow's a teacher workday, so there's no school." 

Lex looked Clark over, he was dressed in nothing but a blue t-shirt and plaid pants. "Aren't you freezing?" he reached out a hand and put it on clark's upper arm. The flesh felt like ice but Clark didn't seem affected. 

"No...I'm warming up." 

"Well, let's get to bed," Lex began walking upstairs and Clark followed. 

"Are you tired?"

"Not really."

"Yeah, me neither." 

Lex pretty much ignored the comment and headed down the hall, still pissed that he could have easily run over his only friend...imagine explaining that to Jonathan Kent...

Lex stopped in front of a room, opening the door and gesturing inside, "this is the guest room." 

"You say that like there's only one," Clark grinned. 

Lex couldn't help but huff a laugh. He expected Clark to move inside, but he didn't.

"Could I hang out in your room, maybe talk a little, it'll help make me tired." 

God, this was dangerous territory. Did Clark realize the uncertain waters he was treading into? Despite his hesitation, Lex heard himself acquiesce and begin walking towards his own room. 

He walked into the space which just...exuded Lex. The bedspread was royal purple and the walls were a cool gray. It faintly smelled of Lex's cologne and had an air of modern sophistication. Clark headed towards the bed and pulled down the covers to climb inside. He wasn't sure quite what compelled him to do such a thing, but it was amusing to see Lex's stolid face take in the proceedings. 

Lex just took off his shoes and sat down on top of the covers on the opposite side of the bed. 

"I don't want to keep you up," Clark offered. "You can get ready for bed...it is your room...your house."

"What's been going on Clark?" Lex cut right to the chase. "I haven't seen you in two weeks, you've acted bizarrely, I find you in the middle of the road in the dead of night, you shake it off like it's nothing...clearly you're having trouble sleeping...are you being bullied at school?" 

"No...I'm not...well, not more than usual." 

"Then what is it Clark?" I haven't seen you in what feels like forever, and now you're in my bed..."

"Do you want me to go?" Clark sat up.

"No..." Lex scooted closer to Clark. "I just wish I could help with whatever it is. Friends...well, I'm no expert...but I think they're supposed to keep each other in the loop. They're supposed to help one another."

Clark bit his bottom lip so hard that if he were human, he'd have a mouth full of blood.

"I'm scared of opening up to you Lex," Clark admitted. Lex's face immediately fell. "No! It's not because of you...it's because I'm...I'm a freak Lex." 

Lex's expression lifted slightly. "C'mon Clark, look at me, you're preaching to the choir." 

Fear and excitement swirled in Clark's chest and he wondered if he had completely lost his mind when he contemplated what he would say next. 

"I didn't want to tell you... well... the other day when you caught me in the loft...I was looking at porn."

"You're 17 Clark, that's not exactly surprising and it hardly makes you a freak."

"I was looking at gay porn."

Lex swallowed. Was he sure he wasn't dreaming? 

"It's alright if you're gay Clark, or bi, or just curious..."

"I was looking for a few different reasons...one of them was to see what other guys looked like." He paused, swallowed, then continued. "At gym, in the showers, the other guys are always talking about me, it made me feel like a freak."

Concern etched itself on Lex's face. "It's okay Clark...you're only 17, you're not done growing..."

Clark's eyes went wide. "What? No! I don't want to grow anymore, at all. God. Wait, I'm not done growing? How many years am I going to grow? Will all of me grow? No...no...no..."

"Clark, relax," Lex put his hands on Clark's shoulders, "don't hyperventilate. I just assumed that your concern was not being big. These days, teenagers see all of these unrealistic representations in porn and then feel bad about themselves."

"I have the opposite problem Lex." 

"Oh." Lex flushed pink and desperately wished he had taken Clark up on getting into his pj's and climbing under the covers. Now there was no hiding his blooming erection.

"And I...I don't know...I might be bi or gay...I don't know, but I keep having these dreams about someone." 

"Oh," Lex's voice remained steady but Clark could sense the disappointment there. 

"But the worst thing is that it's...it's difficult for me to..." Clark bit his lip and his eyes were looking at Lex's clavicle but staring through him. Both were leaning against the plush headboard and Lex was strung on Clark's sentence, waiting patiently for the next words.

"It's you that I've been dreaming about," Clark finally admitted, a brilliant red flush on his cheeks and creeping up his neck. 

The words crashed into Lex like a wave and his eyes darkened. The billionaire shook his head, "Clark, that's perfectly normal, we spend time together, you're a horny teenager." 

"No, I'm not!" Clark insisted. "You're the only one I've ever..." he trailed off. 

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into Clark, I have a reputation."

"You think I care about that? I know you wouldn't just screw me and then lose me Lex, we're friends."

"Sex changes things. You're barely legal for god's sake, and sodomy is illegal in Kansas." 

Clark leaned forward, practically daring Lex to back away, but Luthor was never one to back away from a challenge.

"Have you ever thought of us together Lex?"

God, was Clark ready for this if he couldn't even bring himself to say "fucking?" He had to prove he was more grown up than this. He had to lose the bumbling bashfulness that haunted him. Lex didn't answer right away which gave him his opening to delve into and expose every single dream he'd had about Lex recently.

"Have you ever imagined me bending you over that pool table?" 

Lex's breath audibly hitched.

"Have you pictured fucking me over the hood of your Lamborghini? or me sucking you off in your Metropolis office?"

Lex's lips were parted and he was breathing hard. This had to be a dream. Or some mutant masquerading as Clark. Kent would never say these things...would he?

"Do you think I have cock sucker lips Lex?" 

Lex visibly squirmed, alarmed at how quickly he could be disarmed by a teenage boy with absolutely no experience.

"Kiss me Lex. You want me, I know it. And I want you." 

"Your first relationship cannot be with me," Lex shook his head no, but his eyes were trained on Kent's lips. "You have no idea how fucked up I am Clark. I'll corrupt you..."

"Maybe I want to be corrupted," Clark answered. He couldn't take it any longer...he was tired of thinking of Lex constantly, of dreaming about him, of wondering what would happen if he simply took that leap of faith. Something in him screamed out for Lex, as if the other man was a drug. He felt drawn to him in a way that he couldn't even explain. Maybe it was his alien biology. Shit...alien...he hadn't told Lex that part. Was it wrong for Lex to sleep with an alien without that knowledge? 

It was too late to think now, now as Lex's lips were crashing down upon Clark's. They were soft and warm and expertly parting his lips like peeling apart the flesh of a fruit to taste the sweetness inside. He moaned into Lex's mouth and twisted out of the sheets to pull Lex's body to his. Clark caught on quickly and was delighted to feel Lex's erection press against his hip.

Lex's hands in his hair sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. Lex bit at his bottom lip and tightened the grip in Clark's hair. Every ounce of sanity he maintained was lost in Clark's solid, hot body, pressed into his. 

Both were still clothed and Lex was kissing down Clark's throat, which was vibrating with pleasure...until he stopped. 

Clark looked down and ground his hipbone into Lex's erection, eliciting a hiss from the older man.

"You're not hard," Lex said, a little sadly.

Clark's face grew bright red and he abruptly rolled off Lex, sitting on the bed and drawing his knees up to his chest. 

"I'm sorry," Lex rushed, sitting up, realizing that he had somehow made a mistake as he witnessed Clark recoiling into himself. 

"I've only been hard twice," Clark practically mumbled into his own shoulder.

Worry etched itself onto Lex's face. 

"Oh...well...that's okay...I'm not...have you seen a doctor or...?" 

Clark looked over at Lex solemnly. "A few moments ago when I said that I was a freak..."

"I'm not judging you Clark. I would never judge you. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm special Lex. I'm different, and this sexual crisis I've been having for the past couple of weeks...well, it's part of that." 

Lex just nodded. 

"It's not a good idea for us to be doing this anyway." 

The words nearly broke Clark to hear. He wanted Lex so badly, especially now that he'd tasted what he could have. 

"That's exactly what I didn't want you to do...stop this. Say that. I know that I'm not normal, but I still want normal things." Clark unfolded himself and pulled his t-shirt off. He locked eyes with Lex as he put his thumbs in his own waistband, but Lex didn't protest, so Clark slid them off. 

Lex took a breath in. "You're gorgeous Clark." Lex normally slept with 10s, but Clark was in his own category, god, he was a 20. "What is it you want..."

Clark resumed his position over Lex and kissed him fervently, pushing him back into the bed. He undid the buttons of Lex's dress shirt and pushed the fabric off his shoulders. He paused at Lex's pants. "Can I take them off?" 

"Yes," Lex said breathlessly, his head spinning. No wonder the boys in the locker room were talking about Clark...he was solid muscle, had a well defined six pack that descended into a 'v' that pointed to his eight inch uncut cock. Lex was so hard that he thought he might burst. 

Once Clark had gotten Lex's clothes off, he took in the sight before him and practically drooled. "You're beautiful Lex..." 

Luthor was sleek, had well defined muscles, but was less bulky than Clark. He was hairless and pale as porcelain and his long, thick cock, jutted straight up and demanded to be sucked. 

In hindsight, Clark should probably have given Lex some warning, but he simply licked his cock head before swallowing down his entire length. 

"Holy fuck," Lex breathed, putting a hand in Clark's hair to steady himself. No one ever blew him all the way to the base. Apparently Clark had no gag reflex whatsoever, and he felt the younger man swallow around his cock, the muscles massaging his dick perfectly. It was something that the best hookers in Metropolis couldn't accomplish with how long and wide Lex was...and he knew...he'd paid them all to try. 

Clark did have cocksucker lips and this is where they belonged...around his cock. Fuck. His mouth was impossibly hot, and his tongue traced little patterns around Luthor's cock. For being a virgin, he was blowing this out of the fucking water. Imagine what he'd be like with practice and time... 

He said a thousand dirty things to Clark in between the string of constant cuss words and the young man just hummed around Lex's cock in appreciation, the vibration traveling right up Lex's spine. 

Didn't Clark need to breathe? 

"If...you don't stop...I'm gonna come." 

With that, Kent stopped. "Purple is my favorite color now too," Clark said, eyes trained on Lex's swollen cock. He was apparently fascinated by Lex's hard cock. Since staring was rude, he kissed his way back up Lex's body. "I want you to fuck me," Clark whispered into Lex's ear as his hand stroked him. 

"This is a lot Clark...I didn't even know that you liked me an hour ago...our first kiss was twenty minutes ago...and now you want me to fuck you."

"I know, it seems sudden, but it's not Lex. I knew as soon as I pulled you out of that river..."

"Knew what?" 

"That you and I were destined. At the time I didn't know what for...but I know now. I'm kind of torn though." 

"About what?" 

"I want you to fuck me...but I want to know what your come tastes like."

Lex's hand raced to the base of his cock and he squeezed hard. 

"Why are you doing that?" 

"To stop myself from coming...holy fuck Clark..." 

"What do you want me to do Lex?" 

"Suck me until I come down your throat Clark."

Clark grinned and licked his lips, bringing his head to Lex's lap, this time attacking his target from the side. It was a different angle and provided Lex with a whole new sensation. He couldn't help but moan loudly as Clark did something with his tongue that had to be inhuman...it was like he had a vibrator in his mouth and Lex felt his balls draw up. 

"Cl...I'm coming..." 

Lex moaned as he pulsed ropes of cum down Clark's throat that contracted and released around his cock. 

As the final jet of come was being licked away by Clark's tongue, the grand wooden door opened and Lex stared ahead in abject horror. 

Clark savored the flavor of Lex on his tongue and came to the realization that he was now addicted to come. Nothing could jar him out of this state of contentment...or so he thought...until the door opened. He saw Lex's face first, frozen in horror, and then followed his gray eyes to their target. 

Standing in the doorway was Lionel Luthor. 

"What the fuck are you doing here, get out!" Lex's voice wasn't raised, but that made it more deadly somehow.

Lionel looked from his son to Clark. His eyes raked over Clark's naked form and darkened. He licked his lips, gave Lex a wicked grin, and then turned, pulling the door closed as he left. 

Clark's heart beat furiously in his chest and he looked at Lex. 

"I'm so sorry Clark," Lex closed his eyes and hung his head. "I can't believe...he's not even supposed to be here...he's supposed to be in Metropolis."

"Did you enjoy this? You and I?" 

Lex's eyes snapped up to meet his. "More than anything."

"Then that's all that matters."

Lex smiled, pulled Clark down into bed and pulled the covers up around them, realizing there were large, Clark's hand-sized rips in the fabric.

"I just wish I could make you feel good too, Clark." 

Clark pulled Lex into his impossibly strong arms and clung to him like his life depended on it. 

"You do make me feel good."


End file.
